starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Armada Imperial
|fundador= |lider=*Darth Sidious Tarkin *Darth Vader *Gran Almirante Mitth'raw'nuruodoStar Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow *Almirante Conan Antonio Motti Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber *Junta de Jefes *Almirantazgo *Mando y Control Naval *Almirante de Flota Gallius Rax Consecuencias |miembros=*Gran Almirante Rae Sloane *Almirante Firmus Piett[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Almirante Jhared Montferrat *Almirante Kassius Konstantine *Almirante GorinRogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars *Almirante Kendal Ozzel *Almirante Brom Titus *Cuerpo de Cazas Estelares ImperialesStar Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia |sede=Centro Imperial |emplazamientos= |formada=Armada de la RepúblicaStar Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual |fundada= |fragmentada=4 DBY |reorganizada=5 DBYConsecuencias: Deuda de Vida |disuelta= |restaurada=Después del 5 DBY, como la Armada de la Primera OrdenAntes del Despertar |era= |afiliacion=*Imperio Galáctico **Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales }} La Armada Imperial, también conocida como la Flota Estelar Imperial o la flota Imperial, era la rama naval del fuerzas armadas del Imperio Galáctico. Fue creado a raíz de las Guerras Clon, cuando el Canciller Sheev Palpatine transformó la República Galáctica en el autoritario Imperio. Consistían principalmente en Destructores Estelares y cazas estelares TIE. La Armada Imperial tenía el cargo de mantener el orden en la galaxia. Apariciones *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Los Lores Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels Season Four'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' *Rogue One: Recon A Star Wars 360 Experience *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Rogue One 6'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part V'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34'' *''Star Wars 38'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Lando, Part I'' *''Lando, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte Part I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' * * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: Fin del Imperio'' * *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' * }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #3 *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Unidades militares Imperiales Categoría:Ejército del Imperio Galáctico